Forum:Wikia skin update
Changes are going to be needed to accommodate the new skin change, many involving templates. The goal of this project page is to coordinate the effort to update the wiki for display on the new skin. For the moment, we're merely identifying required changes and brainstorming ideas. Identifying "problem" pages Changes to the skin should not affect the proper display of most pages. Some pages, however, will display incorrectly in the new skin. Initially, we will just identify these "problem" pages. If/when the switch to the new skin is imminent, the goal will switch to actually making the required changes. Width One of the largest changes in the new skin is the introduction of a 'fixed-width' content area. Pages will no longer stretch to fill the width of a screen. Instead, the width of all content on the wiki (Excepting the main page) will be restricted to 660 pixels in width. (See: Transition guide at the community wikia.) As much of our content was designed for a much larger viewing width, some templates, tables, and articles will not fit into a 660pixel wide area. Any pages that don't currently fit this size will need to be changed. Category If you see a page that looks like it won't display correctly in the new skin, please add it to Category:Articles needing adjustment for Wikia update, and if needed, start a discussion for what changes will be required either on this project page or the article's talk page. Use discretion: if the required change is obvious (and uncontroversial), there's no need to start a discussion. However, if there is any doubt that the change would be accepted by all, err on the side of caution and start a discussion. Specific types of pages needing changes Cluster pages Almost all cluster pages using the cluster templates are too wide in the new skin. (Example: Cluster:Armstrong Nebula) One way to resolve this would be to change the templates themselves to use a more compact way to display the information. * User:Teugene has some modified templates in their Sandbox. Users wanting to assist may wish to coordinate with them, or start a new discussion on possible solutions. The accepted solution will be listed here once agreed upon. Planet pages Discussion at Planet pages discussion Planet pages which include multiple floated elements side-by-side squeeze text into a very small space in the new skin (Example: Presrop). A general solution that keeps these pages consistent would be preferable to a piecemeal solution where each page is adjusted according to a single user's preferences. The accepted solution will be listed here once agreed upon. Thematic changes Unrelated to any specific page, there are some changes to the overall presentation of the wiki that will be required in the move to the new Wikia skin. Background Discussion at Background discussion There have been suggestions to change the background of the wiki away from the current 'stary' background. Mockups of these have been included above. If a change is wanted, the agreed upon background will be included here. Navigation Discussion at: Navigation discussion The navigation sidebar will be removed. In its place, there will be 4 links alongside the wiki's logo, each with 7 sub-links. As we have more than 32 links in our current navigation, we will have to reorganize our navigational links to accommodate this new style. The finalized (i.e. agreed upon) navigation will be included here. Comments This page is just to collect all of the changes that will be required by the switch to the new Wikia skin. If you see anything that hasn't yet been identified above (or feel that anything needs to be clarified or revised), please do so above. -- Dammej (talk) 01:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I've modified the page to include links to discussion here about specific topics. If a topic becomes too unwieldy, someone can start a new project with that specific change as its stated purpose. As always, suggestions for how to better organize this page/project are wanted and appreciated. -- Dammej (talk) 06:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Navigation discussion Throwin' an idea for the navigation bar out there: *Games **Mass Effect **Mass Effect 2 **Mass Effect 3 **Mass Effect Galaxy **Downloadable Content *Media **Mass Effect (film) **Books **Comics **Soundtracks *Universe **Codex **Milky Way **Timeline **Storyline **Cerberus Daily News *Community **Manual of Style **Community Guidelines **Forum **Recent Blog Posts So, just a rough outline. Not all of the available sub-link spaces are filled, so we've got room to grow for whatever the future may bring. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :If it were up to me I'd make the menus 'Games' 'Media' 'Universe' and 'Community', and I'd put Galaxy in with games. Seems a more logical way to break things down to me.JakePT 04:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I like it. I've updated my outline accordingly. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd suggest combining the links to all the media in the series under one heading, opening another heading for specific game stuff. e.g.: *Series **Mass Effect **Mass Effect 2 **Mass Effect Galaxy **Books **Comics **Mass Effect (film) **More... *Game information **Classes **Characters **Missions **Assignments **Powers **Talents **Achievements I'm not really happy with "Game information" as the link name, nor am I happy with what is included in both changed categories, but I just wanted to give an idea of what information I think should be there. Right now, the suggested navigation doesn't have any quick way to get to game information. (Other than general stuff about each game). -- Dammej (talk) 07:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Background discussion :::As for backgrounds, I can't stand the pink nebula ones, but the blue planet is ok, and the Citadel one is pretty nice. SpartHawg948 04:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've got no preference either way. I'd be fine with the current starry background. Of the proposed ones, I'd prefer the blue planet one without that photoshopped Normandy in the upper left corner. It stands out in a bad way. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::The background are going to be a intersting discussion. I'm find with the current star background, but I do like the Citadel and the Blue planet one. Still this will be a discussion when it comes around to full, and probably on a differnt project page. Lancer1289 04:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind uploading the file I used to make the sample template for anyone to have a try a background themselves. However, the file size is rather big and requires Photoshop CS3 or above to open the file. I'll see how I can reduce the file size to make it easy to upload and download. — Teugene (Talk) 08:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Planet pages discussion All planets that have images next to (or across from) the planet template squeeze text extremely small. I suggest removing the extra images from these pages, or changing them to float below the template (my preferred). (Examples at: Presrop, Chohe, Luna, Chasca)-- Dammej (talk) 06:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :We could also reduce the planet info box. It is taking up more than half the content column. — Teugene (Talk) 08:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC)